


Deep and Crisp and Even

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Advent Challenge 2012, Gen, Post-Canon, Scanran War, Snow and Ice, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kel looks out at the snow</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep and Crisp and Even

**Author's Note:**

> For my advent challenge, with the prompt, "Deep and crisp and even"

Kel looked over the battlements of New Hope with a peaceful sigh. The storms of the past two weeks had finally blown south, and now the lands around the town were covered in deep, crisp snow. None of the local animals had emerged from their dens yet, so the drifts were still pristine and clear of tracks.

That would change soon, as the various creatures went about their daily tasks, and Merric would probably send out a patrol a bit later in the day, to check things out. Kel had come to enjoy the snow; enemy patrols usually wouldn't dare to come out in the worst blizzards, so she could do with a skeleton guard on the wall. There was also usually a lull for a week or so after, as they had trouble getting through the high, even, blanket of snow. The Scanran horses bogged down in the drifts, and they made quite a bit of noise when it happened, as more than one Scanran patrol had learned the hard way over the last few winters.

With the high walls to reduce the snow, and a committee of children formed by Fanche to melt the drifts into water for the stables, New Hope was able to recover from the blizzards relatively quickly. And without the imminent threat of enemy attack, Kel was able to take a moment to enjoy the view. The still-pristine, snow-covered land looked gorgeous, like one of the Yamani watercolor hangings that her mother owned. She could look at it for hours, sinking into the calm and evenness of that world.

"Kel!" Neal called up from the yard. "We need you!"

At least until the next crisis.


End file.
